


well that was anticlimactic

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alpha Derek, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Girl!Stiles, M/M, attempts at porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets turned into a girl by a witch. Derek is maybe into it.<br/>day 28: gender swap</p>
            </blockquote>





	well that was anticlimactic

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I know you're not supposed to apologize for fic but I am! If only because I've never written het/genderswap and hope I haven't done it a great injustice.  
> 2\. It's a silly bit of porn - ignore the huge plot holes k?  
> 3\. I hope you enjoy this at least a little bit!

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Stiles shouts at where the witch was standing a second ago and then looks down at his body once more. He could feel the changes coursing through him but hoped he was wrong. Nope, he’s got boobs. He takes a hand to check for his dick, and that’s gone. He takes a second to mourn for the appendage. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Derek says behind him, gruff like always.

“I know. It still sucks.” Stiles says, turning around to see Derek looking him up and down. Stiles quirks an eyebrow at the man and Derek just shrugs at him, but if Stiles didn’t know Derek inside and out like he does, he would have missed the faint blush high on his cheeks. Interesting.

“Lydia, can you remember the spell she was muttering under her breath?” Stiles asks the fiery haired goddess. 

“On it,” Lydia says, using her phone to type what she can remember and cross referencing it with the bestiary. Smartest things they’ve ever done is make the bestiary accessible by any means. 

“Isaac and Scott, see if you can catch wind of her scent. She’s probably long gone, but there’s only a couple of places she could have left from. We can summon her back from there if we need to,” Stiles tells them. 

“Got it, boss,” Isaac says, nudging Scott as they go to the borders. Stiles is glad they didn’t mention anything about the distinct girl parts he’s sporting. They know better than to argue with him (her?) when it comes to plans. His are always better than Derek’s anyway.

“You got me doing something?” Derek asks with a smirk and Stiles just rolls his eyes at Derek’s sass. 

“Research. Let’s go, big guy,” Stiles says, dragging a slightly pouting Derek behind him. He makes sure Lydia gets to her car before getting into his jeep and driving to his and Derek’s apartment. Being the mate of the Alpha definitely has its perks. 

They get inside and Derek leans down to sniff at Stiles’ neck. Stiles is surprised it took so long. The witch had her hands all over a paralyzed Stiles so he’s sure her scent must be everywhere. Derek rubs broad palms wherever he can reach and presses in so close to Stiles that he couldn’t move if he wanted to. Stiles just tilts his neck a little more and bears it, knowing Derek needs this little bit of control. Derek’s fingers tangle in Stiles’ longer hair and Stiles can feel the faint indentation of Derek’s fangs.

“You good?” Stiles whispers as Derek backs away after a few minutes. Derek just nods at him and looks him up and down. Stiles knows that look.

“Seriously? You like me like this?” Stiles asks, motioning up and down his body. 

“I like you any way,” Derek says and Stiles loves that it’s said so casually, so _honestly_ , that he can’t help but love the man anymore. “And you know how I feel about you giving orders to the betas.”

Well, there is that. What the hell, Stiles has always wondered what it felt like for a girl.

He gets close to Derek again, reaching up on his toes just a bit to kiss him softly.

“Rock my world, handsome. Let’s see how this body likes it,” Stiles says. Derek lets out a low growl that always makes Stiles thicken up in his jeans, but it’s a new feeling now – more wetness and pulsing pleasure instead. Oh this is going to be fun. 

Derek manhandles Stiles by picking him up bridal style and tossing him onto the bed, covering him instantly. The next few moments are a blur as Stiles’ completely male brain mixes with his distinctly female body.

Nipples more sensitive than ever before, the curves of his breasts handled carefully in Derek’s palms.

The tremor in his thighs as Derek tongue-fucked his cunt, the sensitive skin scraping raw from Derek’s scruff, but Stiles only wanting more.

The hair that was long and stringy getting in the way as Derek pushed into him so achingly perfect. 

The throbbing between his legs as Derek gets a finger to play with Stiles’ clit, fingering him flawlessly and making Stiles orgasm again and again.

The kisses, that while already perfect, feeling somehow different, but no less tender. 

The orgasms were more in number and more intense and Stiles was kind of jealous of women everywhere as he comes one last time, gasping out his Alpha’s name. 

They come down from the endorphin rush, Stiles splayed all over Derek, when suddenly there’s a wind rushing over them and Stiles feels like himself.

“Well that was anti-climactic,” Stiles says, lifting himself up off Derek to look at the mirror.

“Are you complaining about being back in your own skin?” Derek asks, lounging on the bed, arms crossed behind his head. Stiles looks at the pretty picture his mate makes and shakes his head.

“Nah, I’ve missed my dick.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “You weren’t saying that ten minutes ago.”

“Shut up. I was in the throes of coming my brains out.”

“I know.” Derek sounds smug and Stiles can’t have that. He tackles Derek who lets out a grunt of pain at being attacked, but eventually succumbs to Stiles. Like always.


End file.
